


RPG: Avengers team[French]

by La_Mandalorienne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Français | French, Roleplay, real roleplay
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandalorienne/pseuds/La_Mandalorienne
Summary: Oyé oyé fan de Marvel!Venez me rejoindre dans ce RP pour vivre des aventures folles.Ça vous intéresse? Vous voulez essayer?Venez jetter un coup d'oeil je ne mange personne.Je vous expliquerais tous dans les premier chapitres.Je vous attends venez nombreux!La dite La Mandalorienne





	RPG: Avengers team[French]

Bienvenue à toi! Je vais t'expliquer quelques règles simples et je te donnerais des informations sur ce RP.

Tout d'abord les règles que toute personne devra respecter:

\- Ne pas être méchant avec les autres, discriminer ou harceler vous fera bannir du RP.  
\- Si il y en a qui rentre sans demande ou qu'il dit des insultes il sera banni aussi.

Elles sont là pour le bon fonctionnement du RP.

Si vous voulez rejoindre se RP il faudra me demander en commentaire où vous me demander votre personnage (imventé ou non) avec une fiche d'identité:(même si le personnage est connus ex: Tony Stark)

NOM  
PRENOM  
AGE  
PROFESSION  
ORGANISATION(si a ex: SHEILD)  
HISTOIRE/BIO  
PARTICULARITE(enfant de... frère de... pouvoir) 

Voilà c'est tout mes petits Suricates.

Signée la dite La Mandalorienne.


End file.
